


Lucille.

by NovaFicachi



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaFicachi/pseuds/NovaFicachi
Summary: Another short one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one.

Negan would never have forgotten Lucille around, never, ever, since the bat was the most important thing in his life, after himself. They could kill one, two, ten, or fifteen of his men in cold blood, and he would never mind even a hint of what he would care if they hurt his Lucille. For that reason he wasn’t able to forget her around the Sanctuary, he wasn’t even able to imagine the idea of not having her always with him. For that reason too, when Rick’s boy, Carl, dared to sneak into one of his trucks and killed two of his men, and Negan took him to his room, he was really annoyed, angry but above all else, Impressed with himself when Fat Joe entered the room and said those words. “I’m sorry to interrupt you sir, but you left Lucille out there by the truck.” After that, the only thing Negan could say was “Seriously?”.

He never left Lucille around, he couldn’t, he wasn’t even capable, and just when Rick’s son showed up, the damn baseball bat never crossed his fucking mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
